New Rulers
by RyanSquad
Summary: Set after Season 3. *SPOILERS HERE* King Kion and Queen Rani rules the tree of life strongly and have two cubs. Things were peaceful until a new, stronger, threat risen to strike over the Tree Of Life. What will happen? Will the Tree Of Life be able to survive or will it falls?
1. Peaceful Times

**This does spoilers for the last ten episodes of season 3. You have been warned and I'm using OCs in this story.**

**I watch the next episodes of the Lion Guard. And to be honest, I'm a big fan of TLG, it's really good and I ship Kion and Rani so much. So in this, a year passed and King Kion and Queen Rani rule the "Tree Of Life****."**

It wasn't that long before Queen Rani took the throne after her grandma, Queen Janna, died. It's funny how things work out. She once look to Kion as an threat for trying to "break" in her home, but she had soon warmed up to him.

As King at last, Kion may sure to lead, but Rani have more powerful choices, due to being the heir, but Kion managed. He and Rani now rule side-by-side; the golden lion now wonders how Kiara and Kovu is doing in the Pride Lands and how Janja and Jasiri were doing, ruling the Outlands.

He heard from birds that scout the Pride Lands that not to long ago. Kiara have given birth to a girl cub, Almasi, and her two best friends also have given birth to cubs as well. Her friend, Tiifu, have given birth to a baby boy cub, Hodari. And her other friend, Zuri, have given birth to a baby girl cub, Nzuri. Ironic.

Kion heard noises from the cave. How grown they have became? Now, they're having cubs and Kion felt old. It was only yesterday until he was a small little cub, being teach how to walk, now he is a grown lion, expecting his own cub.

Kion wanted to see his new niece; he bet she have her mother looks, he hoped that Rani and him can visit the Pride Lands sooner or later. Going inside of the tree of life, he saw his mate holding two fresh newborns in her paws.

Getting close, the King of the Tree Of Life licked both. Only close friends and family were there. Kovu and Kiara couldn't make it, for his sister were pregnant again. Kion wondered how many cubs his sister and Kovu were going to have. He's going to have a talk with that lion for keeping impregnating his sister.

"Oh, they're so cute," his best friend, Bunga, said.

"What are you two going to name them?" Kion's pregnant cheetah friend, Fuli, asked. It wasn't long ago before Fuli and the other cheetah, Azaad, married and now they're in the middle of a happy and chill filled relationship.

Kion look over the cubs to see that one was a boy, carried both of his parents fur with a mixture of brown and golden, had his traditional amber eyes. The King then admired the next cub to see it was a girl, more or less, "She was born five seconds after." Rani informed him. She had his looks in every way and to be honest she looked like his sister, except with a small red tuff on her head. She also look like Rani's grandma as well. Both were unique in different ways. Kion knew he had to think of names then an idea came to his mind.

"Gozi," It was a idea, due to Kion have "Gozi" in his name, but his parents just limited it so it won't be too long. Rani looked at Kion with bright amber eyes; it was a perfect name for a perfect cub. She wondered what next her mate had in store. "Janna, after Rani's grandmother."

Instantly, Rani's soul brighten. The cub would be a reminder of her late grandmother who died of old age a year ago. She was happy. Time went by so fast.

She could have never believe that she would have fallen in love with Kion. Once, Kion was seen as the enemy, and was not even allowed in the Tree Of Life at roaring at her brother, now the very same lion is her mate.

Makini grabbed both cubs and they all went outside. Kion smiled and nodded, as Makini raised the cubs in the air, despite not being as big as Pride Rock were. But Kion suggested this and Rani's agreed.

Makini held them both up for a moment until sun light begins to shine on the Prince and Princess that is the future of the Tree Of Life.

**A/N I'm doing this story for fun. I hope I don't get hate on, XD! I see lots of TLK 3 stories, wanted to do something new. This time, involving Kion, instead of Queen Kiara. And the Lion Guard gave me an opportunity to do this.****Granted****, I have liked the ending, but since their may not be a season 4 of Kion living in the Tree Of Life, so I did my own take.**


	2. Some Mischief

**Ok, I've changed my mind. Instead of a threat striking over the Pride Lands, it will be striking over the Tree Of Life. Although, there will be visits to the Pride Lands - all is peaceful there.**

It been two long months since the birith of the Prince and Princess of the Tree Of Life.

Two lion cubs ran out of the tree with a mischievous smiles. This were their first time out of the tree and they were happy. Following them were a cheetah and another honey badger. The cheetah's name is Moto, Fuli and Azaad's son, and Bila, Bunga and Binga's son.

"Not so fast, you four!" Queen Rani called out, halting the four cubs, knowing there's going to be rules of some sorts. "You four are going to be watch by Ono!"

"Oh come on, mom," Gozi pouted, walking up towards his mother, with puppy's eyes. The young cub didn't like the idea of being watched by Ono, and hoped to change his mother's mind.

"No Ono, no going out for you four," Rani declared. The young duo groaned as Rani smiled. Ono's sight have grown very good, but he would never be the Kingest of Sight again.

"Surely, Ono ain't that bad," another voice said and they turned to see the King coming out and going beside his mate.

"Yes he is, he's always reporting stuff like the time I have miss with Makini's paintings, I got in so much trouble for that," Gozi said. Kion and Rani couldn't help but wondered which side of the family their son got this from, but the former had a good idea of which.

"Yeah," Bila put in. Being one of the best friends of Gozi like Bunga were with Kion when they were little, still in the Pride Lands. That was the good old days - back when Kion thought he would grow to be _happy_ \- but now he was the King and ruling with a Queen. "Plus, he's always dropping knowledge and it gets boring."

"He ain't that bad," Janna said, as the two boys glared at the second-born of King Kion and Queen Rani.

"I say we just go," Moto said, beginning to walk off when a blur flew past him.

"Look, young cheetah," his mother scolded. "If you're going to act like that, I dare you to take five more steps and we see how far you get," Fuli said, her green eyes gleaming. "I raised you better than this, so be respectful or we'll be going inside and me, you, and your father will have a long talk. Do you want that?"

"No, mother," Moto pinned his ears, backing away at his mother's glared. The adults couldn't blame them completely, for they were just cubs and deserve independence but not yet. Only in a few more months will they be able to received such independence.

"Good," Fuli replied. "You may take it from here, your majesties," although she knew Kion and Rani's as good friends and basically family, she still use the majesties tone for the respect is required.

"Ok," Kion spoken up. "Ono'll be watching you. So no sneaking off. You're all required to come back by sunset. And absolutely no bothering the other animals."

"Okay, can we go now, please?" Gozi asked. The adults saw Ono's coming out and beginning to fly overhead, as they allowed them off. Kion, Rani, Fuli, and Bunga and Binga - who were by now outside along with them - all sighed. "They grow up so fast," Kion said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Rani said, nuzzling into her mate's mane. "But I have a feeling they get it from you. It took you a long time for you to develop a mane, I wondered about our son."

"Well considering scruffy here didn't even develop a mane until he was like 8 months old." Fuli teased, in which Rani's laughed. Fuli love to make fun of Kion, but it was friendly banter. Beside, Fuli is really in love with Azaad and it's clear.

"Yeah, hey wait a minute!" Kion snarled playfully and both Rani and Fuli burst out laughing.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Meanwhile, Gozi, Janna, Moto, and Bila all were all being watched by Ono. He wasn't the best at sight - not anymore after their parents told them about a big fight with a villain and Ono getting blind for a time so Gozi believe he and the others can escape. After pulling his sister and friends to the side Gozi begin his plan. "Ok, so here's what we're going to do," Gozi plotted. "Janna, you distracted him by acting like something's up. In the meantime, me, Moto and Bila send him back."

"I don't know Gozi," Janna said. "This feels wrong."

"You're so stick up!" Gozi growled before turning towards his friends. "Okay, Bila you distract him and me and Moto does what to be done. Janna, just stay here." Gozi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright," Janna said with a sigh. She tried to be cool and change her personality like her brother but she couldn't, for she always have a calm and soft attitude and doesn't get in trouble like her brother does on multiple occasions.

"Ow!" Bila cried, grabbing his leg with his little honey badger's paws, alerting Ono towards his presence as plan. As he done this Gozi and Moto growled and sneak up behind Ono. "Ono, I tripped on a rock! It hurts!"

"Now!" Gozi thundered from behind and begin to advance forward with Moto as Bila smiled and snickered.

"Crazy!" Moto growled, and both smack Ono down before sending him into a tree wall and making him squealed as the three children tied him up in which he couldn't escape. He tried to squawk but couldn't break free and struggle, which made each of them laughed beside Janna. After attempts Ono tired and fall unconscious. With that, the male lion cub of Kion and Rani, the honey badger and cheetah all ran away.

Janna stayed behind and closed her eyes; she couldn't leave poor Ono behind. Her brother and friends was going to get in trouble as soon as the grown ups find out and they always do. Unsheathing her tiny claws she untie one vine from his stomach, then other and another, before she broke Ono free, allowing him to fall back down. "Hey, Ono, Ono, are you okay?" Janna asked, pushing against him a couple of time until he swirmed and coughed.

"Yes," he said before falling back into a harsh, yet tiring slumber and collapsed. Janna sighed, feeling bad she was about to actually go through with it, and placed him on her back and begin to make way back to the big tree that is her home.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Gozi, Moto, and Bila ran across the "Tree Of Life" causing mischief and such without any care. They toyed with much animals, causing them to get angry. One last victim were the penguins in the snow ice. They snucked up and Gozi hit one, making them all beginning to run up and collapsed against each other. "Oh no!" Gozi exclaimed as some ran up towards them and knock them down the small hill and when they landed into water, before climbing up, only to fall in mud. "We're in so much trouble!"

"Oh don't worry about it, Gozi," Bila said.

"Yeah, beside we can just hide from the adults and..." Moto trailed off when he saw Gozi's mother and father, along with his sister and unconscious Ono, with others in the Lion Guard and Nightpride.

"Gozi!" Rani snarled, running up and hitting him. His mother have never hitted him before... none of his parents hitted him before. Gozi whimpered and begin to have tears down his eyeballs - it really wasn't that hard but new. "Your sister told us your plan!"

"You're in big trouble," Kion declared, walking beside his mate.

"Now we're going home, young lion, then we're having a very serious talk," Rani declared before picking up her son and with Kion grabbing Janna they all went home.

"Moto!" Fuli scolded. "Your father is waiting at home and wants to have a serious talk with you!" She then lifted him up and took him up.

"Bila," Bunga said. Although he use to have fun most of the time, but ever since becoming parents both taken their responsibilities serious. "You're in big trouble, mister, now let's go home so we can discuss your punishment." With that the two honey badgers headed home. The three knew punishments await them but little did anyone knew something strange was watching them.


	3. Disobeying leads to Lessons

Gozi have attempted to sneak up to his mother and wanted to patrol with his mother and the Night pride tonight. All he had to do was get a little further and he will be able to go. Just as he thought he would've successfully snucked pass and get with his mother, a paw step on his tail and he look up to see his mother.

"Where do you think you're going, young cub?" Rani asked. She was clearly still angry with him, but decided not to show it just yet. "If I remember correctly, you're still grounded."

"But mom, you promise me that I'll be able to spend some time with you and the Night Pride tonight," Gozi reminded her.

"You done some horrible things today," Rani said in a motherly authoritatively tone, bending her head down to meet her son. "You know what you've done. Now stay here."

"Bah!" Gozi snarled. "Can we just let bygone be bygones?! Like I always get grounded!"

"You wouldn't always been grounded if you haven't done funny business." Rani pointed out softly, hitting him softly yet harshly on the rump. Gozi pouted and muttered somethings - Rani smiled, loving when he done this. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Gozi replied, laying down at the edge of the cave and went back to his sleep. Rani decided to stay with him for a bit, making sure he was asleep. He was - or so she thinks. With that Rani went off, leaving behind a sleeping Kion and their daughter and son.

Little did she knew a brown cub was following shortly behind.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rani caught up with the Nightpride, Surak, Nirmala, Baliyo. Sighing and smiling at her aunt and uncle, she heard that Nirmala would be having another cub soon. "So how is it?" Rani asked, motioning to her pregnant belly.

"Good," Nirmala replied rubbing her stomach. "They're having fun getting on my nerves."

"Surprised you didn't do it earlier," Rani announced, making both Surak and Nirmala chuckled slightly, yet roll their eyes.

"Seeing how you put up with Gozi, I hope the new one ain't like him," Nirmala stated.

"Yeah, luckily I wasn't like that," Rani said then smiling at her brother. "Like some people," the Queen of the Tree of Life laughed, making her brother whistle as he was innocent. She remember him getting yelled at and got grounded a lot when they were younger. "He has a mixture of Kion and Baliyo in him."

"What?!" Baliyo demanded playfully. "I was never in trouble!"

"Yes, Baliyo, you were so innocent," Nirmala stated in her usual peaceful voice yet she was being sarcastic, rolling her eyes with a smile, winking at Rani.

"Let's go now," Rani declared and with that the nightpride went off to do their usual duties.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Gozi shook with fear. At day everything seems to be high, but yet at night the Tree of Life seems to be different and scarier. He thought about heading back, but nothing were seen except the Darkness. He now just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard strange sounds, and narrowed his eyes to see nothing. Turning and finding himself in the middle of nowhere, Gozi jumped when he swore he heard rocks falling. "Well, well, well, the Prince of the Tree Of Life." a menacing voice had said.

Gozi turned to see who it was, but a claw made contact to his face and knocked him down. "N-No, plea-please stop! Don't kill me!" Gozi pleaded, crying out so loud in hope someone will hear him.

The strange thing slammed him down and knocked him out of the wind. Gozi couldn't do anything - being as young as he was - and was forced to be beatened up and such. He had hope he can survived this, but before he can finish him off - a roar was heard and he saw a lion and strange animal engaging in a fight.

His father.

He must've noticed he wasn't there and begin to searched for him. Gozi managed to stand up on shaky paws and went over to behind his father. Kion and the strange animal slashed and send a blow at each other. "How dare you put a paw on my son?!" Kion demanded.

The strange animal just attacked again Kion countered the strikes, aid coming to him with a followed with a punch to his nose. Finally, the lion managed to pinned his son's attacker down. Kion snarled and his eyes begin glaring, then the young lion let out a ear piercing roar. The roar send him flying, as Gozi couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, facefall.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Waking up, Gozi felt something soft yet painful making contact towards his belly and look up to see Makini, holding the staff of the first Mandrill, and placing something on him. "This is the herbs I put on his wounds and he shall be fine," Makini declared. "But he also going to have head injury and the scar to his stomach will remain."

Gozi wanted nothing more then to bury himself in a hole - his mother was going to kill him for lying and sneaking off. She's serious when it comes to cases like this and most of all about her children. But the shooting pain forced him up and Gozi let out a small cry. "Gozi!" Janna cried, nuzzling her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Easy, Janna," Rani scolded in a surprisingly soft manner. Perhaps due to the pain in his head... and how she almost lost him. "And as for you, you and I are going to have a very serious discussion later." Gozi had an feeling about what that was; he knew he would be trapped in the cave for a few days.

"Wow, you do look cool with all of those scars on y'all," Bila said, wrapping his paws around him. The honey badger knew not to do it so hard - despite being excited, but just a soft and friendship manner.

"Yo, Goz', man, you were pretty beaten badly," Moto said.

"Yep, Prince Gozi mess up again," Gozi growled, his eyes glaring as he rolled onto his back. "Not the first time. I'm in so much trouble! And not only by my parents because of my dumb decisions!"

"Gozi," Rani said softly. "It's okay. Yes, you're in trouble, but it doesn't mean you should lose faith. Just calm down," Rani whispered, nuzzling him.

"I'm done!" Gozi cried, rolling back around and looking towards the confused his mother and friends. "All I do is cause trouble! I'm going to mature like auntie Kiara did with dad."

"Gozi, you don't have to..." Kion voice broke out, but Gozi mind was made up.

"Gozi, we gets in trouble a lot," Bila pointed out with a roll of eyes. "Come on, we're all good."

"I'm serious," Gozi declared with his face raised. Kion and Rani must have thought he gotten that from Kiara, who use to do that a lot. Both parents have thought about taking their cubs to the Pride Lands and since the shortcut they have now it would be much easier. Then, be added with a smile to his honey badger and cheetah's friends. "We can still hang though, guys."

"Ok," both nodded with a sigh knowing no way of convincing him out of this one. With that, Gozi's attitude change, and Kion and Rani knew he would be easier now, but they didn't want his mood to change because of what happen, but it's his choice rather they like it or not.


End file.
